


Puppy Love

by dollfoot



Series: Nobles AU [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha Karma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nobles AU, Omega Nagisa, Pining Karma, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfoot/pseuds/dollfoot
Summary: Karma was young, but he always knew what he feels.What he didn't know was Nagisa's.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. This is indulgent. Not proofread, so probably tons of mistakes. I just wanted to see Karma and Nagisa being in love since they are kids. This setting is also completely made up. Karma and Nagisa (and everyone in this story except for the servants) are not mine.

**10.**

Nagisa had been waiting before the gate for quite a while now. Karma would usually arrive around half an hour ago… but there is no sign of him until now.

"Young master, shall we wait inside? We can ask Mr. Takahashi to inform you once young master Karma has arrived." One of his servant, Yuri, asked. Nagisa felt bad that Yuuri had to accompany him for this, but…

"But I want to see him as soon as possible…"

Yuri smiled and nodded in understanding. "Alright, but it's probably better if you sit down, you have been standing for a while. Shall I get you a stool?"

There was a sound of carriage approaching, Nagisa turned to find a familiar coach.

"AH! Karma!" Nagisa hurriedly went down to wait in front of the gate and greet his friend. Nagisa's maid followed him from behind and proceeded to take Karma's luggage.

"Hey! You missed me?"

"Hehehe," Nagisa laughed, "I do. Please! Make yourself at home!" Nagisa took Karma's hand to lead him to the house after nodding in acknowledgment at Yuri for her to arrange Karma's belonging.

It was Nagisa's 7th birthday when his parents introduced him to one of the important guests--Akabane family. Unlike other close friends of their parents that he had met previously, this time he was also introduced to their alpha son, Akabane Karma. Since then, Karma would always visit him every summer--with their parents in the first few years, but once Karma hits ten he would come by himself.

Nagisa was hesitant and shy at first--he didn't have that many friends in the first place--but it was easy to be friends with Karma, Karma was funny and delightful. The only thing that Nagisa often chided Karma was the pranks that he made when they are playing outside in the streets. Karma would pout and said that Nagisa was no fun and that it was harmless, but Nagisa didn't like the prospect of Karma getting involved in fights or messy situation if things went wrong. At least he didn't want that to happen when he was around Karma. It did stop Karma from doing pranks when he visited though, he would say that it was because it was 'his beloved Nagisa' asked for it. Nagisa would giggle at that. He got used to Karma playing with words and flirting with him.

When Karma has to go back, they would send letters to each other. Karma's letters were usually short and consist of his latest 'adventure' or pranks or fights that he was particularly proud of, but sometimes he would also write about his lessons. Nagisa's letters were more lengthy, other than what he was doing he would also describe the new flower that blooms in the garden, the particular music that he listened to lately, and interesting things that he found on his books.

This summer, Nagisa planned to ask Kaede to play with Karma as well. But that can wait until tomorrow. This summer would be his tenth birthday, and he couldn't wait to show Karma the cake that he helped make with the kitchen staffs. It wouldn't be his birthday cake--his cake would be made on his birthday--but Karma loved sweets. He would welcome cake even in non-occasion.

* * *

  
**12.**

"I didn't know there was such place in your house."

"I just know this recently," Nagisa whispered.

They were in the attic. It was a little dusty, but it has a big window. The stars were clear and beautiful.

Nagisa laid down a rug right under the window and motioned Karma to sit with him. He smiled.

"It has become my favorite place now. I want to share it with you, Karma."

Karma felt the blood rushing to his face. So he broke his gaze from Nagisa's and looked up at the stars instead. "Thanks. It's really nice."

Nagisa looked up to see the stars as well, "It's my pleasure."

The view from this window was superb indeed. Enough for Karma to be lulled into thinking of his current predicament.

Karma knew he liked Nagisa a lot. He knew he liked Nagisa for quite some time. He didn't know when having fun with Nagisa evolved from having a funny feeling in his belly to lewd dreams at night. But he knew he liked Nagisa a lot.

This summer would be Nagisa's twelfth birthday, and he was wondering if it was fine to confess now that they know each other for almost five years. He was wondering if they were too young to profess words of love, but he honestly didn't know if he knew anything like it. He didn't like reading cheesy novels, but he had some research--he knew some feelings did not last, but he was quite sure that his feeling for Nagisa had been around for quite some time, isn't that enough proof that it's something worth confessing?

Karma startled when Nagisa said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Ah, the stars.

Karma nodded, but realize that Nagisa couldn't see it. So he said, "You're beautiful too, Nagisa."

Nagisa blinked at that and he let out a sheepish laugh, "Thank you, Karma." Nagisa turned to meet Karma's gaze on him. "I couldn't say that you're beautiful--ah, I mean you're very handsome, but you are certainly as bright and mesmerizing as the stars are."

Karma swallowed. It's now or never. "Nagisa, I don't just think you are beautiful."

Nagisa smiled, "Yeah?"

Karma shifted to face Nagisa, "I--"

The door of the attic was suddenly opened, revealing one of Nagisa's male servant.

"Young master! Ah, there you are. Young master Karma," Ishida, the male servant, nodded at Karma, and he continued, "Lady Hiromi was wondering why you are not in bed yet, young master. She said that it is already late and any activity can wait until morning."

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry. Please tell mother I'd be in bed shortly." Nagisa turned to Karma, as Ishida moved to open the door for them both "Sorry, Karma. We were found out."

Karma gave out a small smile, "It's no problem, it's so hard for young master to be naughty, isn't it."

Nagisa poked at Karma's side, pouting "Don't call me young master."

"Why not? That's what you are, young master."

Nagisa fumed, "That's what you too. Oh," Nagisa turned to Karma as they walked to the guess room Karma's staying in, "Sorry, what did you want to say to me back then?"

Karma shook his head, "Nah, never mind. It's not important."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"You were leaving tomorrow, so you should tell me things now if you want me to know soon. Or else you would have to wait for next year!"

Karma put out his tongue, "Who says that I'm going to visit next year?"

Nagisa was taken aback, "You won't?"

Karma was just joking, but "Mm I don't know, maybe. There was that time when I was sick, but I had some lesson in summer too you know," the last part was the truth, hence he was staying only until mid-summer, and never until the holiday ends. But he would never miss a chance to visit Nagisa if he could, even when it was only for a short while.

Nagisa face fell. Karma wondered if he could convince Nagisa enough that he won't be coming next year, so he could surprise him for it. Oh, this is quite an interesting prank.

"Then you had to write a letter of it, ok?" Nagisa pursed his lips, "Write to me,"

Karma grinned, "Yes, young master."

"Karma!"

* * *

  
**13.**

It was not summer, but Karma's father had some business to attend in a few neighboring towns and one of them was close to the living quarters of Nagisa's family. Karma pleaded his father for him to come along, promising that he'd be good and that he'd learn, but his father knew he wanted to sneak out and visit his friend.

His father relented and let Karma join him in his business--despite the ulterior motive, Karma indeed will inherit his business, so he was actually happy if his son would use the opportunity to learn something out of this.

So that one time when he visited, Karma didn't come through the door.

He wanted to surprise his friend, so he went through the back of the garden, one place he knew that he could climb and go unnoticed. At this time, Nagisa would usually in the library studying, or in the garden playing with his friends--Tomohito or Kaede, or both--whichever, he would be able to surprise Nagisa. The window of the library was facing the garden, after all.

Ah.

From behind the bushes, Karma could hear voices, and he knew he was right. It was a boy's voice… so Tomohito?

He was about to walk up to them until he realized what they were discussing. He hid behind the tree and glanced at the two.

"--B-but, but! What if you like someone else? Don't you like someone right now?"

"…I do, actually." Karma could see that Nagisa's expression was almost sad, "But I figured it doesn't matter what my feelings are, I am engaged after all."

There are a lot of things that ran in Karma's head when he heard that. Nagisa liked someone? Who? When? But he's engaged? To whom? All these things make Karma's head hurt. He looked at his feet.

"Do you know who you are engaged with?" Tomohito asked carefully, "I am sorry Nagisa… I, didn't know…"

Nagisa chuckled, "Don't worry about that." Now that Karma thought about it, it was not uncommon for omega, especially the one from a noble family, to be engaged with an alpha from a very young age. But Tomohito didn't know many omega aside from Nagisa, he couldn't possibly be familiar with the custom. "And to answer that, I actually don't know. I hope they're nice though."

Tomohito looked at Nagisa in the eye with an unreadable expression. He sighed. "I've always admired you, Nagisa. I'm always surprised at how calm and mature you are--despite your looks."

Karma agreed.

Nagisa punched Tomohito's shoulder lightly, "Hey," but there's a smile on his face.

"I am serious though, I don't know how I'll take it if I was… you know, have all these political responsibilities of marrying someone I don't know or whatever. I mean…" Tomohito scratched the side of his face, "We're only thirteen!"

Nagisa was silent for a moment. He fiddled with the fabric of his tunic on his knees and smiled, "You don't have to worry about it, I don't think about it too much" Tomohito looked unconvinced, "Speaking of which, I thought you were thinking of courting Lady Kanzaki?" Nagisa paused, "Even though we're only thirteen," he added.

"Hey!" Tomohito blushed, "Tha--That's different! And uh, I don't know about that yet--"

Karma tuned them out.

He planned to surprise Nagisa with his unannounced visit, but… he didn't really feel like it anymore.

Karma has something to think about before he meets Nagisa again.

-

Nagisa laid on his bed. His nightgown that supposedly fell down to his ankles was drawn up to his thigh.

Karma hasn't visited him yet. Nagisa was quite disappointed… and worried. The only time when Karma didn't visit was when he was sick that summer and Karma sent a letter to inform his absence. Summer will be over in a few weeks, and it didn't seem that Karma would visit him on any remaining days…

Nagisa hugged his pillow. Karma did say last year that he won't visit but Nagisa had hoped that Karma was just playing with him. The last letter too… Karma didn't say anything about not visiting him.

Was Karma mad at him? Did he do something wrong on his last visit? Was there something in his letters? There are a lot of things that Nagisa wanted to tell Karma that he saved from the letters that he sent. Nagisa missed Karma too.

I wished I can visit him instead…

Adolescent omega--the one that has yet experience heat--were not allowed to travel. First heat was always messy and unprecedented, so in an attempt to prevent any incidents, until omega has their first heat, get proper medication, and know their schedule, they are prohibited to travel far. It made sense, and it was a rule that Nagisa knew for his own good. But at this time, he wished he could visit Karma instead.

He decided to write a letter. It's probably too late to asked if he's visiting him this summer, so he wrote to ask if he's sick, or if he's mad, and he told him what he did in the summer lately.

* * *

**14.**

Karma replied his letters, but he appeared to be more distant.

Little did Nagisa knows that Karma was foolishly trying to not fall for Nagisa any further. He still visited in summer, but his visit becomes short--what once two to three weeks becomes five short days. And it was quite apparent that Karma was somewhat avoiding him.

Nagisa was confused. But he didn't push any further… Karma may have his own reasons.

Maybe… Karma just didn't like him that much in the first place. He was not the most interesting person. Karma probably has more interesting friends back home. Karma was probably just here because their family was close.

Yeah.

Thinking about it didn't make him less hurt, though.

Nagisa had his first heat that winter. His body was burning despite the cold weather. His mother and Professor Irina have told him about what to expect, but knowing how it would feel did not seem to lessen how foreign it is to have your body acting like you've never experienced before.

It stopped on the third day.

Nagisa was groggy when he woke up that day. He called for a maid to help him bathe and dress--something that he didn't do anymore since he was eight because he didn't like the idea of being dependent over something he could do by himself just fine. But he felt weak and desperately wanted to clean himself. He needed help.

Once he was dressed, Nagisa said thank you and dismissed the maid. It was a little before noon and he was starving. He walked to the kitchen and meet some kitchen staff, asking for something to eat.

"Oh, young master! You shouldn't… we could bring some to your quarters," One of them said, the other ushering him to sit down on the nearby stool. Nagisa was not unfamiliar with the kitchen--he spent his time there from time to time. Sometimes he was just looking what people are doing or chatting with the kitchen staff, some other times he would ask them to teach him how to cook certain things--which Nagisa was quite good at.

"It's ok, I think it's just quicker for everyone if I eat here," A soft smile on his lips--there's a trace of fatigue, "I'm also tired of being in the room all the time."

All house staffs loved Nagisa. He was soft-spoken, polite, and never did them witness him being spoiled. There is also no trace of the arrogance of being in high position when they talked to them. Nagisa never particularly thought what he did was special. Lady Hiromi raised Nagisa in a certain way to become a proper noble--and proper noble are not those that put themselves on a high pedestal.

_"Listen, Nagisa. Being married into a family means that you will have to work for everyone's favor. And it is easier to do so if you have people on your side. So remember to always be nice, you never know when you will need their assistance."_

Mother was practical. She, as he would, was married into the family. She told him how hard it is to have such life when one is full of themselves. She learned it the hard way--she was stubborn--but once she embraced her fate, she was able to find joy in things that she had.

After eating, he went to the library. He loved the library. He loved reading. Not being able to travel much, his window to the world are the books that he had. He has his lesson with Professor Irina there as well. He didn't know if there will be lessons this afternoon--he told the maid before to inform his mother that his heat ended, but it might be the case that the lesson started tomorrow.

Like many young nobles, he didn't go to school. He used to go to school until the first year of middle school, but things were quite different there than the elementary school. He was bullied and his mother was enraged--he never went to one after. Instead, he had his lessons with a private tutor. His private tutor is an omega woman called Irina Jelavich. Professor Irina had made it clear in their first meeting that there are things that the school didn't teach; that she would teach him not just what school will teach him, but also what entailed of being omega.

_"Well. Things in school are things you can learn by yourself actually. You can read them, there are plenty resources about that in here. If you have anything you don't understand, you can come back to me and ask me about it. We will learn that too, don't worry, but those are rarely the things that you need for life, darling."_

Professor Irina emphasized the importance of being literate--no one will find you interesting if you are dumb! Well, not the proper ones, probably the no-good-shit would--but she always made sure that there are etiquette lessons in each of their meeting.

He would find Professor Irina's lesson quite vulgar sometimes… but now that he went through heat and experienced the, ahem, the effectiveness of the remedies that she taught him, he was immensely glad he had such tutor.

* * *

  
**16.**

It has been two summers since Nagisa had his first heat. They were turning sixteen that year.

Karma noticed. Nagisa grew more beautiful every time he saw him. It seemed that alone was not enough, Nagisa had to smell better and better when he met him.

Karma had been better with his feelings. He was able to become more casual and interact with Nagisa in ways that he deemed as normal and friendly. He knew that him avoiding Nagisa for a few summers was childish of him and did nothing but hurting Nagisa--if his letters were any indicators. Now he made sure that he had his feelings buried deep; he's a big boy, he could take a little heartbreak here and there.

Nagisa was talking about the friends he made in a ball that spring--a gentleman named Yuuma and a lady named Rio. He was particularly happy to find another noble his age other than Tomohito and Kaede--Rio and he became instant friends that night.

Karma grinned at that, "More people to ask for your little tea party, then?" He was teasing Nagisa, he knew Nagisa liked talking over tea but he didn't have that many friends that he was close with to invite. Back then Nagisa had friends from school from time to time, but that stopped when he stopped going to school. There was Tomohito, Kaede, and Karma, but Tomohito still went to school so he didn't have as much as free time as Nagisa, Kaede is busy as a child performer, and Karma lived in another town. Nagisa asked the house staffs to accompany him sometimes, but those tea party friends remained limited.

Nagisa blushed. "…That too, but I was happy that there were people who find my company pleasant."

Karma frowned, "Stop that, we both know that you are a pleasant person to be with." Not getting a reply, Karma added, "…I love your company."

Nagisa peered at him. "…Yeah?"

"I am sure Tomohito as well. Or else he'd rather be with his school friends than spending time in your garden, wouldn't he? Kaede would not spare her free time to play with a boring person either." Karma poked Nagisa's cheek, "Unless you bribed them with goods, I didn't think you would do that, Nagisa. Bribing is unethical."

Nagisa laughed at that. "That's silly, of course not." Nagisa visibly brightened. "…Thank you. I love your company too, Karma. I wish you can stay longer… like you used to."

Uh oh. That's a low blow. Karma hated it when Nagisa made things hard like this. How was he supposed to keep his feelings to himself if Nagisa keeps leading him on? Even if it's not intended. Nagisa is just too nice for his own good.

"Yeah, sorry. I am also helping my father working lately," It wasn't a lie though, just two non-related events, "I was expected to take over once I come of age."

Nagisa knew that "Mm, it's fine. I know you're busy. So, uh…" Nagisa hesitated, "…would you mind accompanying me on my walk?"

Karma smiled, "Sure. Lead the way, young master,"

* * *

  
**17.**

"What?"

Karma's father frowned. "I am pretty sure you heard it just fine Son, you are engaged."

"But… why am I hearing this just now?"

"Your mother, she--"

"I don't think it's important for you to know until you come of age, is all." He heard his mother coming from behind, a book in her hand. "But I thought you figured that out already, sweetheart. We made sure you visit him every summer in the past ten years."

…Well, Karma now understands how some things were hidden in plain sight.

How did he miss all of this? It was obvious if he thought about it. It was stupid of him to think that it's only because their parents are such a good friends--but that probably also an additional reason for them to be engaged isn't it?

Who was he kidding? Of course he thought about it. After the time when he knew Nagisa was engaged, he was wondering if he was Nagisa's fiancé. He was wondering if he was the person that Nagisa liked. He spent days of fantasizing, but also loathing himself that such thought would only crush him when it was not true, and he wanted to spare himself from the pain. He was only thirteen back then, a boy with complicated feelings but with little to no knowledge of how to handle it. He could handle getting into fights, he stood unintimidated in front of older associates, he didn't hesitate to make impromptu decisions. But the only one thing that he didn't let his confidence step in was in thinking that Nagisa could be his. It's stupid. If it was other things that he wanted--fame, money, land--he wouldn't hesitate in trying to conquer it by all means. But towards Nagisa, he was weak.

He was scared that he deluded himself to think that his feelings were requited after all and that there was a chance for them to be together.

When he knew that Nagisa was engaged with someone.

When he knew Nagisa liked someone.

"But I figured it doesn't matter what my feelings are, I am engaged after all."

He never actually figured out who it was. If it was really him. If it was someone else. But he knew that Nagisa has always prepared himself for a loveless marriage. That it didn't matter who he's married to. He would not… care. It didn't matter to Nagisa.

"…Sweetheart? Are you alright?" His mother had put his hand on Karma's shoulder, taking him back from his thoughts, "I thought… you'd be happy about this."

Happy? Sure he was. But that little moment of happiness quickly washed away with many things that cross his mind right now. He didn't even have the moment to be as ecstatic as he would imagine if he knew that Nagisa was his fiancé.

"I… am, I guess. It's just, I think I need time to take this news." Karma smiled. "I mean, I thought father just wanted to talk about me moving out to take care of the land in the northeast."

"You are not wrong, I do want to talk to you about that as well." Karma's father shifted in his seat. "You are turning seventeen this year, and I figured that you have worked plenty to know what you are doing in the field."

Karma's father talked about the arrangement, his work, and what it meant for an Akabane to leave the house when he comes of age. It was not hard for Karma actually, Karma was smart and has a great sense in strategy and diplomacy. He was a natural. For that reason, he didn't hear much of what his father said. After he was dismissed, he was wondering how he should face Nagisa next summer.

* * *

  
Nagisa felt lightheaded when he heard it.

"…Akabane family?"

"Yes. We are not really subtle about that, didn't we? I mean, we made him visit you every summer." Nagisa's mother continued eating the food on her plate, "I thought you are also quite fond of him, didn't you?"

"…I," Nagisa could feel his face reddened. His heartbeat was so loud he was almost sure his parents could hear it.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Your union won't be until he's 21." Nagisa's father added, "…If you are against it, we could try to make it work somehow. We let you met other people, like your previous suitors--it's all on you. It's your decision."

Nagisa's mother raised her eyebrow at that, "Dear, I know that technically possible, but I thought," She turned to Nagisa, "Do you not find your fiancé charming? I've always thought you liked him."

Nagisa only looked at his plate. "…I do."

Nagisa's mother smiled, "That's good then."

Nagisa could hear his father sighed, "Thank god. I am glad." His father moved to hold his hand on the table, "I was scared that I would have to push you into an unpleasant arrangement."

Nagisa only smiled at that. They continue their dinner as usual, and when it was time for bed, Nagisa finds himself unable to sleep.

He was warm all over.

He was too excited and anxious that he couldn't bring himself to rest.

He never thought that it was possible to feel such feeling. All this time… he was preparing himself for anything but this. He thought of marrying someone ten or twelve years older than him, a noble from a good family and established fortune. He thought of marrying someone that did not share his fondness for book and writing, who find his sheltered self boring--or someone who would only use him as a bed warmer. He heard of things from Professor Irina, he read books about the history of omegas--there are plenty of terrible fate an omega was subjected to. His parents loved him, and he trusted them to not let any harm come upon him, but he has his insecurities and fears.

Instead, he was engaged to Karma.

His childhood friend.

His childhood crush. Or more appropriately, his crush since childhood.

His first love.

His chest was tight. A single tear escaped from his eye, until he couldn't control the shake on his shoulder and sobbed into his pillow. He laughed in between. It felt like a broken dam in his chest. Like something finally gets out from it, from a little prison that he, perhaps unknowingly, has built by himself.

Nagisa never really dwelled on his feelings towards Karma. He knew he was engaged since he was little, so he thought that those feelings would be something that he'd treasure, but not something that he ever expected to flourish. He interacted with Karma painfully aware of his lack of freedom on whom to wed. He never let himself think that he could indulge in his silly infatuation towards his friend--the handsome, brave, strong, and gentle friend.

He giggled in relieve. He was so happy. After all that crying, he could feel the sleepiness started to engulf him.

He just hoped that… Karma would be fine to take him as his fiancé.

They're good friends, right? He hoped that even if Karma never really liked him in that way, he would still be able to make Karma happy.

* * *

  
**18.**

Nagisa was supposed to greet Karma in the gate, like usual. But Nagisa was nowhere in sight. He met Nagisa's mother instead. That didn't help the insecurities Karma tried to manage along the way.

"Lady Hiromi," He bowed, "It's always a pleasure meeting you."

Nagisa's mother smiled, "The feeling is mutual, please, make yourself at home."

Karma let the maid took his luggage and followed Lady Hiromi, "I figured your parents have told you about our arrangement?"

Karma nodded and let out a sheepish laugh, "Ah, yeah." Karma thought about discussing this with Nagisa but not with his mother. He was immensely unprepared. "I… don't know how Nagisa is taking this though." Yep. Safe move. Talk to someone else instead.

Lady Hiromi stopped in her steps to turn towards Karma, her expression thoughtful, "Oh?" Karma could feel her calculating gaze, and while he didn't waver, he was squirming mentally, "But what about you, Karma? Do you find this arrangement not in your favor?"

At least that Karma has a certain answer. "Of course it is. It is my pleasure to have Nagisa's hand in marriage."

Lady Hiromi smiled at that. She continued her steps. They were walking towards the library. Karma knew this. Nagisa loved it here.

He followed her to the door and found Nagisa writing on the desk in front of the cupboard. He turned when he heard his mother's voice calling him.

"Ah, Mother? Has Karma are-EEP!" Nagisa gasped when he spotted Karma behind his mother. He immediately covered his mouth with instinct, letting out a loud yelp like that was highly inappropriate. Karma tried to hide a chuckle in his hands. Nagisa blushed.

"Oh yes. Karma is here. I am bringing him to you." Lady Hiromi wasn't mad. She looked almost amused.

Nagisa hurriedly walked towards them both as the two of them walked towards where Nagisa was, meeting in the middle. Nagisa was a little flustered, but he let out something that looked like a pout. "You didn't let me greet him at the gate."

"I apologise, sweetheart, but you are no longer denied his presence, so forgive me?" Lady Hiromi didn't mention anything about their little exchange. Karma wondered if she did that on purpose.

Lady Hiromi kissed Nagisa's cheek and Nagisa mumbled a form of acceptance for her apology. Was Nagisa really upset that he couldn't meet Karma at the gate?

That was… cute.

Nagisa turned to look at Karma, "I am sorry that I wasn't present when you arrived," he released his hold on his mother and moved towards him. Karma could have a better look at what he was wearing. It was a little different than the usual tunic dress that he would usually wear. This one revealed more of his back and shoulder, with a long sleeve. Nagisa had his hair curled to the side, exposing his nape. When Karma came back to his sense, Lady Hiromi was already gone.

"It's fine. Don't worry about that," Karma plastered his usual smirk. "I see that you are eager to meet your fiancé," he nudged playfully.

Karma has spent nights formulating this scenario. He should… know what Nagisa thought about this, but whatever he's doing, he shouldn't scare Nagisa off to reveal his own feelings. He was quite careful trying not to force himself on Nagisa--that Nagisa was forced to accept the arrangement because he was too intimidating. He decided to frame it in a carefree way. It will lessen the tension, that way.

Nagisa smiled bashfully and said, "Maybe," and moved to one of the sofas. He motioned Karma to sit beside him.

"How was the trip? I hope you're good?" Nagisa started the small talk. Nagisa rarely did that. Nagisa was good at concealing his feelings, but Karma knew from experience that Nagisa diverting topics meant Nagisa was not prepared--or comfortable talking about it. Karma felt a jab in his chest.

But Karma couldn't really… let him avoid the elephant in the room. He spent the past what, six? Seven years? Pining for this beloved omega who turned out to be his fiancé. If there was a slightest chance of him having these feelings requited--it physically pained him to think that Nagisa didn't actually want this. He had to know. If he couldn't take it like a man these past years, he could now.

"It was the usual…" Karma paused, "You know what, I take that back." He shifted in his seat to face Nagisa fully, "It was nothing like the usual. It was nerve wrecking, thinking that this time I am visiting you as your fiancé."

Nagisa's eyes were wide. His plan on talking about this in 'carefree' way has blown out of the window. He shook his head, remembering that he shouldn't scare Nagisa off.

"…Me too."

Karma blinked at that. He turned to Nagisa again. Nagisa had his eyes on hands that folded on his lap. "I was also nervous, thinking that… you were here as my fiancé."

Karma released the breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

"I am not sure how to talk about this, I mean--are you… ok with this? How long have you known about this? Do you want to claim me? Do you…" Nagisa hesitated, but he looked up to meet Karma's gaze, "…like me?"

Something in Karma's head broken.

Instead of answering, Karma had his hand on Nagisa's chin and pulled it towards him. He kissed Nagisa on the lips.

It was quick, Nagisa didn't even have the chance to react, but Karma had held his face in his hand with an unreadable expression. Nagisa felt his lips tingle, "Karma--"

"I love you, Nagisa."

Nagisa was caught off guard, Karma moved towards him, taking his space. Nagisa didn't realize until he was half-laying on the couch with Karma hovered above him. Nagisa was alarmed, "Kar--MM"

Karma kissed him again. This time, it was deep and hard. Nagisa had blood rushed to his face. This--this is not right, they aren't yet--more than this, I wouldn't be able to think anymore-- It was just a matter of seconds until Nagisa melted to the kiss and moved his hand to the side of Karma's face. He responded with fervor, urging Karma to keep his face close. It was when Nagisa let his tongue out to dance with Karma's, that Karma snapped out of it.

He immediately broke off, pushing Nagisa by his shoulders. He looked at Nagisa, red-faced, eyes half-lidded, a trace of saliva on his swollen lips. His hair was all over the place--some plastered on the side of his face. He put some distance between them, leaving Nagisa confused.

Nagisa moved to sit up and opened his mouth to ask, but it was quickly turned into a gasp as Karma punch his own face. Hard.

"Karma! Oh, dear…" Nagisa rushed to touched Karma's face. Karma really didn't hold back on his punch, he could see blood from the side of his lips, "Wha--what have you done to yourself?! You are hurting!" Nagisa stood from his seat and went to the door, Karma can hear him asking one of the male servants around to fetch some ice and cloth. When Nagisa was back, Karma had his face buried in his hands.

"Ka--"

Karma held his palm up to Nagisa, motioning him to not speak another word. Nagisa obeyed. He moved to sit beside him on the sofa again.

Drawing a breath, Karma looked at Nagisa intently, "…My sincerest apologies. That was highly inappropriate. I kissed you without your consent, and I forced you to submission. I am currently ashamed of myself, I couldn't think of anything coherent right now. If you don't mind, I would like to be left alone for a while." Karma using formal speech was enough to alarm Nagisa that something was off.

The usual Nagisa would let Karma had his time, but Nagisa himself was overwhelmed with many information and questions in his head. To be fair, the usual Karma would always shrug things off and make fun of the situation, but this time he didn't do that either. Nagisa shook his head. He took a hold of Karma's hand. Karma almost flinched.

"…No. At least let me treat your wounds first."

"Nagisa…" Nagisa didn't understand--

"…It was fine. It was highly inappropriate, but I wasn't angry." Nagisa looked at their joined hands. "And uh… can I take your answer as you agreeing to our union?"

Karma sighed at that. He leaned his back on the sofa. His tone almost annoyed, "Was it not obvious enough?" He turned Nagisa's hold in his hand and held Nagisa's hand instead. His grip was almost painful, he knew this, but he was also restraining himself. "It was never about me, Nagisa. I've always loved you. It's you whom I have no idea." He gritted his teeth. He was very emotional right now. Nothing that he did or said in the past minutes were anything from the scenario of his. He had let everything loose. "Do you love me, Nagisa? Do you want this." He gestured at their joined hands, "Do you want me to claim you?"

"…Never about--" Nagisa was taken aback, he didn't know why--perhaps it was Karma's impatient tone, or because unprecedented series of events were unfolding itself one after another: Karma arrived, Karma kissed him, Karma punched himself, or that because of the overall overwhelming feelings and thoughts that he tried so hard to organize in his head right now--but he suddenly became upset and confused, he frowned, "Since when it's about me? You… just told me you loved me. I have no idea you've always… loved me."

Karma shrugged, "Now you know."

Nagisa didn't understand why Karma was like this. Why did he suddenly so cold and angry about this? Nagisa was just about to ask when a knock came from the door. He ushered the male servant to bring the things that he asked to them. Once they were left alone again, Nagisa drew a deep breath.

It's fine. It's not like you don't know Karma. He's always like this if things didn't go his way, right? You have to be patient.

"Would you let me treat your wounds, Karma?"

Karma wordlessly shifted so Nagisa could apply the medicine to him. Nagisa took a hold of Karma's better cheek, and rub the medicine on him gently. It hurt, but Karma didn't let himself winced.

"…I'm sorry. I know you are angry because I didn't leave you alone. But we wouldn't be able to solve things together if you always keep me away from you."

"…" Karma still refused to look at Nagisa. He felt bad for throwing tantrums like this, but honestly, he was frustrated and tired since he had been holding off everything. He was also angry at himself for the lack of restraint. Kissing Nagisa was a slip of insanity.

Not leaving his hand on Karma's cheek, Nagisa leaned on it and kissed it gently. It was an innocent kiss on the lips, but it was enough to turn Karma's gaze on him. Nagisa drew back slowly.

"I love you too, Karma. I've always loved you. You have no idea how happy I am knowing that I've always been yours. In fact, I was…" He broke off their eye contact to look at Karma's chest. "…I was wondering if you don't want it, since, I don't know. There was… a time when you seemed to avoid me and things just don't feel the same after."

"…"

Nagisa continued, "I thought you… might get tired of me or something. Your visit got increasingly short--I know that you're busy, but yet I can't help but think if that's also because… you don't want to spend that much time with me." There was a tender smile on his lips, "So… I was surprised and… glad that it's not the case. Hehe. I'm so happy, Karma,"

Karma moved, Nagisa's hold on his cheek was removed. Nagisa was suddenly inside Karma's embrace.

There was a long silence. Nagisa only leaned to it.

"...Sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"I was an idiot."

"Were you?"

"Yeah." Karma nosed the side of Nagisa's neck. "There was one time when I eavesdropped yours and Tomohito's conversation, at the time I know you were engaged."

Nagisa was surprised at that. But how was that…

"It was before one summer when I didn't visit you. I actually did. Father's on an errand. Wanted it to be a surprise. But when I know you were engaged, I went back home. I was heartbroken."

"…"

Karma continued, "It just made sense for me to keep myself away from you, preventing my feelings to get the better of myself. Since. You know. I convinced myself that I would never have you. Plus you said you liked someone."

Nagisa let out a laugh.

"Ah. Hahahaha."

Karma knew it was stupid, but he was annoyed that Nagisa laughed at that. Nagisa drew himself from Karma and move himself to sit beside Karma, still laughing softly.

"Hey."

"Oh--I'm sorry, Karma," Nagisa let out a little giggle, "This is… I can't believe this. We were thirteen! And that someone was you!"

"Yeah well, I didn't know that. I was stupid. And in love. I was in love with you for a while even then."

Nagisa stopped himself from laughing at that. His expression thoughtful. "You were thirteen."

"So?"

Nagisa looked embarrassed as he realized what he wanted to say. Karma didn't have to hear it know and it irked him.

"You didn't think it was possible for me to love you back then?"

Nagisa burrowed his head down further and replied with a small voice, "…it's not that."

For a second, Karma felt bad for thinking that Nagisa would dismiss his feelings back then, but… "So, why?"

"It's just…" Nagisa let out a soft smile, "Hearing you said that made me wonder when did I start having feelings for you. It didn't seem that I noticed it for very long, but…" Nagisa moved his hand on top of Karma's as he faced him, "I guess it has been there for a while, hehe."

Karma didn't respond.

He continued, "You… have always been a mesmerizing presence for me, Karma. I didn't remember thinking of you in any other way. If I didn't know better, I don't think my feelings have ever changed, and I probably have always been in love wi--"

Karma kissed him hard.

Nagisa closed his eyes and let himself be held.

They keep kissing until they were out of breath, and as they let go of each other's lips Karma kept his hold around Nagisa and put his forehead on Nagisa's own. "You're so cunning."

Nagisa, dazed, only answer with a smile and question in his eyes, "Why is that?"

"I was supposed to be the one who loved you more."

Nagisa smiled wider, "Yeah?"

"Uh huh," Karma lifted Nagisa to put him on his lap and peck Nagisa's collarbone. Even on his lap, Nagisa was not tall enough for him to do that easily. Nagisa settled to put his head on Karma's shoulder. "And I am supposed to be the emo kid who was pining for years. Not you."

"I am not emo."

"Liar. How many times did you cry for me?"

Nagisa's eyes turned soft, that question implied so many things, "Not many, did you?"

"My heart weeps every single time I reminded myself that you were engaged and in love with someone that is not me."

Nagisa hummed to Karma's neck. "Poor thing." He shifted to stand on his knees. Only then he was a head taller than Karma. "But now that you know I am engaged and in love with you, I hope your heart would weep no more." He kissed the top of Karma's head.

Karma brought Nagisa's chin down to kiss him on the lips again. He was about to say something when the two heard a knock on their door. Nagisa hurriedly gets off from Karma's lap and straighten his tunic and hair.

Karma spoke on his behalf, "Come in,"

A maid entered and told them that they are expected in the garden. Nagisa suddenly remembered and dismissed the maid, saying that he and Karma would follow immediately.

"Ah, Karma. Mother and Father would like to talk about the arrangements before our union… so, um." Nagisa started to ramble, which is a rare occurrence. Karma would make a remark on it if this was not concerning him as well. "Do you… I was thinking that it would be too sudden, and maybe we could talk about it tomorrow instead, or--"

"Nagisa." Karma cut him off.

"…Yeah?"

Karma smiled. "It's fine. That's what I'm coming here for." Nagisa smiled in relieve until Karma's smile morphed into a smirk, "I enjoy our kisses as well and I don't mind coming here for that too, but that could also be arranged."

"K-Karma!"

* * *

  
Karma and Nagisa's union would only occur until Karma has reached the age of 21. That would mean that there are another three years before they are married and the talk with Nagisa's parents was just that: what happened in those three years.

They will be properly engaged next month but the long interval in between their engagement and marriage, Nagisa's father remarked, would be the crucial part.

"Arranged marriage does not always work out, what we do is trying to diminish the risk. That's why your parents and we wanted you two to be well-acquainted with each other, before anything."

Nagisa's mother continued, "It is quite clear that you two get along well, but being friends and being life partners entail different expectation and responsibilities. I am sure that the talk should be shared privately between the two of you, and we would like this long interval to be your time to know each other in… this context."

Karma blinked. He knew that their union would still be sometime later and he already knows that this arrangement would be about his visits, but… is 'this context' what he thought it is?

"Pardon me for being quite forward, My Lady, but I wonder if the context you meant was referring to our nature of being sexually compatible with each other?" He delivered the question so easily without batting an eyelash. One would think he was talking about the weather instead of whether he could have naughty experiments with his fiancé.

"Karma!" Nagisa chided, a blush on his cheeks.

Nagisa's father almost fell from his chair but Lady Hiromi only looked a little taken aback before saying, "…Saying that 'it's not quite' would be incorrect, since that is also what it entails. But I was mainly referring to the general idea of how you would spend your days as a romantic partner. Surely, there are things that you have yet shared as a friend, but would be important as a lover."

Karma only nodded. But she was not finished, "But now that you mention it, Karma darling, I would advise you to not touch my child in any way you would regret." That was oddly vague, "Do you understand what I mean?"

Nagisa squirmed. Karma answered, "Yes, absolutely."

Nagisa glanced at his father, he looked stern, but upon his gaze, his looks soften. Keeping his gaze on his only child, he asked: "Before we talk about this arrangement further, is there anything you wanted to say, Nagisa?"

Nagisa glanced at Karma, and then asked his parents, "Would it be fine for me to visit Karma too from time to time, now?" He technically didn't have the restrictions for some years now--but previously he was not sure if his presence would be welcomed, as Karma became distant at the time.

Nagisa's mother looked hesitant--this is the first time Nagisa was asking to travel, and she didn't know how to feel about it "Love, I--"

His father held his mother's hand as he talks to Nagisa "Shall we discuss this with us later, sweetheart? I am sure that more frequent visits would benefit both of you--but I am sure Karma already has something in mind, so let's see how it works, shall we?"

Nagisa looked a little dejected, but his father continued, "You certainly have the freedom to do so, but it was the terms and conditions that we should be sure of, all right?"

Nagisa nodded.

The talk continued until it was the time for dinner. Finally having the time for only the two of them before bed, Nagisa asked Karma to accompany him in the garden.

As they walked, Karma spoke "So… Is this the time where we make out?"

He could see the tips of Nagisa's ear gone red. Nagisa wanted to scold Karma for being so forward but he decided to keep that for the time being. "No. I mean, we could, but it is not why I asked you out here."

Nagisa moved to sit in one of the stone chairs near the flowerbed. Karma followed.

They sat in silence, and Karma thought that he wouldn't really imagine there will come a time when he felt content just by sharing space with a person. He glanced at the person next to him from the corner of his eyes. Nagisa looked at content, gazing at the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

 _Ah._ "Mm-hmm." Karma didn't look at the stars anymore.

Nagisa smiled bashfully, "Doesn't it remind you of the time when we were in the attic?"

 _You are seriously cunning, Nagisa._ "It does."

"Seeing the stars like this, I…" Karma could see the twitch in Nagisa's finger, "I wish to share this time with you forever. Now, and back then."

_See._

_Cunning._

Karma didn't respond immediately. He drew a breath, "Back then I couldn't say it." Karma took Nagisa's hand in his.

Nagisa blinked at that. He turns his gaze to Karma, "Karma?"

Karma kissed his fingers, then held it close to his chest. He got off the stone chair and kneeled before Nagisa. He held his gaze.

"I love you."

Nagisa's heart skipped a beat.

"Now, and back then too."

His eyes felt hot all of the sudden.

"I know this is pointless since, haha, we're engaged anyway, but." Karma smiled,

"Be mine?"

Nagisa threw himself on Karma. On usual terms, Karma would firmly stay unmoving and keep a hold on both of them, but he was kneeling and didn't expect Nagisa to throw himself like that. They fell down the grass with an "Ooff!" Karma could see the stars clearer now.

Nagisa didn't move from where he is on top of Karma and held Karma's neck tight, so Karma moved his hand to the back of Nagisa's waist. He can feel something wet on his neck, "…Nagisa?"

Nagisa lean back with his hand on Karma's chest to properly face Karma. In his eyes, Nagisa's tears are even more beautiful than the stars.

"Yes."

And they kissed.


End file.
